


We be all night

by HavocsEdge



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Newt (Maze Runner) Lives, Post-The Scorch Trials, Teen cause its a little raunchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavocsEdge/pseuds/HavocsEdge
Summary: Everyone at the Safe Haven has a party when the runners bring back a sterero and some cds.Thomas has a dance with Newt he won't ever forget





	We be all night

**Author's Note:**

> This just a dumb little thing I wrote while listening to music and thinking of Newtmas dancing lmao 
> 
> The cd they're listening _**is**_ a Beyonce best hits mix. No shame

When a battery powered stereo is found on a run, along with a handful of cds a party is immediately planned. Minho and Newt spend the day making some rudimentary versions of the Glader alcohol they used to make before. They don't have exactly the same ingredients but they make it work, bouncing and chatting excitedly all the while. Music was something of a phantom memory, only heard through one's own humming and singing. So this was going to be utterly amazing. 

Thomas and Brenda work on gathering wood for the bonfire, cutting it into sizeable logs and stacking them in the pit as the sun just begins to set. The food is made as the fire is started and Jorge works on the music, dusting the stereo out, putting in the batteries, and picking the music. Half of the cds end up being too scratched to even attempt using. But once one works Jorge grins, turning up the volume just as Minho finished passing out cups of the alcohol. 

Newt has settled on a large log, finishing half his cup with relished ease, watching as Minho, Brenda, Harriett and a few others are already dancing. Thomas comes to sit beside him, making the Brit smile. "Hey, Tommy. Not dancing?" 

Thomas shook his head. "No, just enjoying it for now. Maybe later though. What about you?" He asks, eyes glancing up and down from Newt to the ground making the boy tilt his head in confusion.

"I don't think I'd be-" 

"Newt! Come dance!" Sonya shouts, running over and nearly spilling her drink all over Thomas.

"Sonya, I don't know how to dance-" 

His protest is quickly cut off, Sonya pulling him up. "Minho is really good! He's teaching everyone!" 

Newt sighs and downs the rest of his cup, setting it down. "Just one song." He relents and is already being pulled towards the small dancing crowd, Thomas watching him.

He watches, sipping at his drink slowly as Newt seems to talk to Minho, nervously gesturing to his body. Minho laughes loudly and claps his shoulder. He then starts to roll his body and lowers on his knees rolling towards Newt as he comes back to feet. Its only when Newt nods that he lets go of his shoulder that Newt copies the movement and if Thomas wasn't transfixed, he is now.

_"Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_  
_Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)_  
_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_  
_Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_  
_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no_  
_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no"_  


The woman's voice sings, smoothly aiding Newt's moving body, Thomas' hazel eyes addicted to the way he rolls his hips. But the fact thats hes rolling them towards Minho who's grinning, bringing one of Newt's hands to his shoulder while one his goes to his hip- it's making Thomas' blood boil. 

Minho pops his hips towards Newt's in time with the drum, hand clasping Newt and pulling him as close as could be without actually touching. Thomas grinds his teeth, heels digging in the sand. 

"Careful, you're gonna smash the damn thing." It takes a moment to realize Gally is talking about Thomas' white knuckled grip on the glass cup. 

He clears his throat and downs his drink, setting the glass down. Gally chuckles which makes an embarassed and angry flush fill his cheeks. "What do you want, shank?" The insult seems to do nothing as Gally just laughes again. 

"I'm just wondering how long you're gonna let Minho dance on your guy like that."

Thomas bites his lip, averting his eyes from Newt and Minho who seem to be laughing as they dance. "We're not together."

"Well have you tried?"

Thomas stares at sand as if wishing for it to swallow him whole. "No.."

Gally shakes his head, tutting. "I think you're the shank here. Go ask him to dance this next song before Minho ends up taking him back to his hut tonight."

Thomas fists his hands and stands up abruptly. "Shut up, Gally." He seethes but ends up storming towards the dancing group anyways. 

"Hey, Newt." Thomas speaks, smiling when he turns and grins at Thomas.

"Tommy!" Thomas can't help but feel happiness and pride curl in his stomach when Newt turns completely away from Minho. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" Thomas asks, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. 

Newt doesn't even hesitate before nodding. "Yeah, definetely." He grins wider, pausing to turn and look at Minho. "Thanks for teaching me, Minho." He smiles.

Minho nods and squeezes his shoulder, Thomas just wants to drag Newt away. "Anytime, Newtie. You wanna dance again, you know where to find me." He smiles and then walks away, Thomas' narrowed eyes on him the whole time. 

"Just a moment, Tommy. It's bloody hot dancing by the fire around people." Newt laughes, his slender fingers unbuttoning the white shirt to reveal the burnt orange ish brown colored tanktop. Thomas can see his hair is sticking to his forehead from the light sheen of sweat, Thomas tries to ignore the way his stomach clenched and heart utterly pounds. 

"No-no worries." Thomas stutters then coughs and clears his throat, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows just as something to do. 

Newt ties the shirt around his waist by the sleeves and god he looks so-

"You look- uh, pretty." Thomas immediately cringes. "I mean- handsome, but- both, uhm-" shuck, he's blowing it.

Newt laughs, a beautiful airy thing that nearly knocks Thomas off his feet. "Don't worry, Tommy. It's alright. Thank you, I'm flattered." He admits, stepping closer abd laying a hand on his chest. "You're very handsome, as usual."

Thomas instinctively brings his hands to hold Newt's hips, watching Newt gasp softly in return. "Hopefully I look okay when I try to dance. But I, uh, watched everyone-" _you._ "so I think this won't be a total disaster." He chuckles.

"I believe in you, you manage to pull everything off." Newt teases as he starts to dance, moving his body in time with the rhythm, hand sliding to hold Thomas' shoulder. 

Thomas emulates both what he watched and what Newt is doing, heart pounding against his ribs and blood rushing in his ears.

"See? Just like that, Tommy." Thomas realizes he'd been pulling Newt's hips towards his in a grind, closer and closer to touching. His blood rushes and he can definetely feel where, blaming it also on the flash in his mind of Newt under him, hips rolling together while he moans _"just like that, Tommy"_

Thomas grips harder, swallowing roughly and stepping closer so their bodies are barely brushing. "You really look gorgeous, Newt." His voice is rough, low and breathy and he feels delight when Newt shivers in response.

"So do you.." Newt murmurs, one arm wrapping around Thomas' shoulders while the other stays touching his chest.

_"Oh baby, drunk in love we be all night_  
_Last thing I remember is our_  
_Beautiful bodies grinding off in that club_  
_Drunk in love"_

"You're so good at this." Thomas exhales as their bodies rock back and fourth with the beat, already fallen in sync which surprises Thomas considering he'd never done much dancing.

Newt laughs, forehead against Thomas' shoulder for a moment as he speaks, "I think you're a little biased." He teases pulling away enough so their eyes meet. 

Thomas feels awe struck by how beautiful Newt is, smiling at him, orange light making him glow as he dances with Thomas, sensual, gorgeous, and he knows he's greedy but he wants **more.** "Tommy? Are you ok?" Thomas hadn't even noticed he'd stopped dancing.

"Can I kiss you?" He blurts out, nearly cursing himself afterwards. But to the man's surprise Newt is grinning.

"Bloody hell, _yes._ " that's all Thomas needs to hear, pulling Newt close and closing the distance between them. It might be the fire but Thomas feels _hot._ He feels like fire is scorching through his veins, body pressing up closer to Newt. The blonde boy makes a soft moan from the intensity of Thomas' kiss and that just adds more fire to Thomas' fire. One hand moves to thread through Newt's hair, pulling him even closer and biting his lower lip lightly, licking over it afterwards.

Newt pulls away and Thomas can't stop rhe pitiful whine that escapes him. "Bloody hell, Tommy, I need to breathe. And figure out if I have any braincells left after that kiss." He laughes, running a hand through his hair. Thomas' eyes intently follow Newt's bare arms.

"Do you want to figure that out.. back in my hut?" Thomas asks, feeling bold from his arousal and the positive response from Newt already.

The Brit grins. "Have you no shame?" He teases, crossing his arms. Thomas grind back and loops his arms around Newt's hips, walking them towards his hut. 

"When it comes to you? Nope." He pops the p and smirks, fingers teasing the skin under  Newt's shirt. 

Newt laughes fondly, leaning forward to peck Thomas. "Take me to your hut, you dog."

Thomas growls playfully and chuckles when Newt swats his arm, excitedly leading Newt back to his hut so they can continue their party together.

_"We be all night, love, love  
We be all night, love, love"_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want more or would be interested in other Newtmas or Minewt stuff, I've got too many ideas tbh


End file.
